Thought You Knew
by StripySlippers
Summary: The task force travels to England to attend L Lawliet's funeral at the Wammy Cemetery. Whilst there, they meet L's possible successors and learn a lot more about the man they thought they knew. (I'm making L 19 instead of 25. The same age as BB and my OC. I want the Task Force to have thought that he was way older than he was.)
1. Chapter 1

The five men stand at the entrance to Wammy's House. They are in London, England after travelling from Japan. They have come to attend Ryuzaki's funeral which is to be held at Wammy's Cemetery in two days.

They had been shocked when Ryuzaki had met his demise. When he'd fallen from that chair and died in the arms of his No.1 suspect, Light Yagami.

Matsuda had actually cried at the time whilst Aizawa and Mogi had stared as if they thought that L, the greatest detective in the world, had actually been immortal, invincible.

Then, they had all been reminded that L, was, in fact a human and was able to be taken by death.

"This is so surreal." Aizawa murmurs as he stares at the large building.

The others grunt in agreement, all eyes on the Orphanage. When they had learned that Ryuzaki had actually grown up in an orphanage, they had been shocked and felt slight sympathy toward the younger man. Although, looking at said orphanage, they could see it wasn't as bad as they had first imagined.

"I suppose we should go inside." Mogi says, motioning toward the gates.

The others nod and follow the largely-built man inside of the building.

What they find when they enter Wammy's is an elderly man chasing a young boy with red hair and orange goggles over his green eyes. He has a DS in his pocket and a PSP in his hand, playing it as he runs.

At first glance, it looks as though it is a game but after looking a little closer, it is obvious that the man is actually angry and chasing the boy around the orphanage to punish him rather than play with him.

"So this is where L grew up.." Matsuda muses, his voice full of wonder as he looks at his surroundings.

"Seems so." Soichiro replies

A loud crash from along the corridor draws the men's attention and they turn their heads to see the elderly man dragging the red-haired boy across the floor. Oddly enough, the boy is still playing his PSP. He doesn't even seem to notice that he is being pulled along the hallway but perhaps, he doesn't care. The elderly man has hold of the boy's collar and is pulling him along the floor, his face red with the effort.

"Oh, hello." He says, stopping abruptly when he notices the five men standing in the entrance hall.

"Excuse me.. We're here to attend L's funeral." Soichiro says, a little uncomfortable.

The man drops the boy's t-shirt in shock and the boy, the men expected to run away, stayed where he was. He had even looked up from his PSP, watching them with curious eyes.

"Who are you?"

"We are the task force that L worked with on the Kira Case. Erm.. We were there when he died."

"I see.." The man looks down at the boy who has paled slightly.

"This is Matt. Third in line to be L's successor." He gestures down to the boy.

At that moment, the boy bolts. He sprints up the stairs and out of sight.

The men watch him as he makes his escape.

"Names?" The man asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yagami."

"Mogi."

"Aizawa."

"Matsuda."

"Light."

The man nods, his eyes concentrated on the ground.

"I am Roger. In charge of this place since Watari passed."

"Good to meet you." Soichiro continues, extending his hand.

"I wish I could say the same." Roger sighs, taking the Chief's hand and shaking it.

"How so?"

"If L weren't dead, I would never have met you."

The hall is silent.


	2. Chapter 2

After a moment of silence, Roger manages to speak.

"I take it that you are thinking about staying here.."

"Yes, actually. If there's no room then we can always book a hotel.." Soichiro trails off.

"It's alright. I'm sure the kids won't mind bunking together for the duration of your stay which is how long?"

"Three days." Aizawa says.

Roger nods.

"No, the children won't mind. One may..wait three will..."

Roger leads the men upstairs and they marvel at the rich furnishings and stained-glass windows. Roger stops at the entrance to a long corridor, doors at either side. Dorms.

"All rooms are filled except for rooms 1 and 3. Three people can stay in one room."

"That's perfect!" Matsuda exclaims, clapping his hands, dropping his suitcase in the process.

"Wrong. Nobody is staying in Room 1. Nobody. To be honest, I'm not exactly happy about you staying in Room 3 either but there isn't anything I can do about that. There is a space in Room 5 for one person. There is also space for another two in Room 8 although, the current occupant of Room 8 will only tolerate one roommate."

"Why can't the children in room 5 and 8 move in together so there can be an empty room for us?" Light questions, raising an eyebrow, his hand curled around the strap of his backpack.

"Those kids won't move for all the money in the world. Also, they hate each other. Decide amongst yourselves who is staying where."

The task force look at each other. Then all look at Soichiro.

Soichiro sighs and clears his throat.

"Well, obviously, I will be staying with Light. Who doesn't mind staying by themselves with the children in Room 5?"

"I don't mind, Sir."

"Thank you, Matsuda. Mogi, you can stay with the child in Room 8, right?"

The man nods.

"That means, Aizawa, you're with us."

"I'm fine with that." Aizawa nods.

"You've sorted yourselves out? Good. Follow me." Roger leads the men down the corridor until he reaches Room 8.

"Mogi, you are staying here, yes?"

"Yes." Mogi nods.

Roger sighs though a small smile plays on his lips.

"Good luck."

Roger knocks and opens the door to reveal...a boy. A small albino boy in white pyjamas sits in the middle of the room, surrounded by a tarot card towers. His hair matches his pyjamas, pure white, and he twirls a lock of it around his finger as he places another card on top of the tower. Several toy robots are scattered on the floor beside him and various toys smother the spare bed.

He doesn't raise his head, just lifts his gaze and stares at the six men.

The task force begin to get a bit uncomfortable under the boy's glare but, Roger, being accustomed to it, is not affected.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Roger smiles. The boy's face remains emotionless.

"Near."

"Very good. This is your new roommate, Near. For the time-being, anyway."

A tiny flash of shock crosses Near's features but he quickly composes himself. He looks Mogi up and down before opening his mouth to speak.

"So long as he doesn't knock over my tarot card towers. Or I'll be pissed."

Mogi walks into the room, careful to avoid the huge towers of cards and sets his suitcase down beside the spare bed.

"Near. Would you mind moving your toys for your guest, please?"

Near says nothing but just stares at Roger. Near shifts on his knees and looks like he could be in a bit of pain.

"Sorry, Near. I forget." Roger addresses the task force, "Near has a rare condition which makes it incredibly difficult for him to stand up or walk for any length of time. It can be extremely painful for him. Mogi, I'm afraid, you'll have to clear up yourself though Near will tell you where everything is to go."

Mogi nods. He doesn't mind.

Though most people would be extremely irritated by this, Mogi doesn't let it bother him.

Roger leads the other members of the task force out and closes the door, leaving just Near and him behind.

"I'm sorry for invading your space. I shouldn't be here for too long though."

"It's alright. I don't mind so long as you don't knock over or disturb anything. And if you're quiet. I can't stand noisy people." Near has turned his body to face him and he watches him from under his white curls.

"You're lucky you didn't get Matsuda for a roommate then. I'll try to be careful around your things."

Near nods before placing another card on top of the newly-growing tower.

"Where shall I put your toys?" Mogi's voice reaches his ears and he turn his head to look at the man.

"It's alright. I will clear it up." Near says, attempting to stand up.

"No. Don't." Mogi catches Near as he almost falls back to the ground.

"Why? I'm sure you don't want to do it."

"I-I have a sister with the same condition as you." Mogi admits, lowering Near back to the ground where he resumes his usual position.

"I know how painful it is for her to stand up, or even move, sometimes. So, don't strain yourself. I will do it."

Near watches as Mogi carefully picks up two of his toy cars from the bed.

"Just put them in the toy box over there, thank you." Near says, pointing in the direction of a large wooden chest.

Mogi nods and approaches the chest, pulling the top up and placing the cars inside. He then repeats the same pattern for the rest of the toys until the bed is clear.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Near's voice suddenly fills the air.

Mogi sits down on the bed with a sigh and opens his mouth to speak.

"I am a member of the Kira Task Force. I was working under L. We are here to attend his funeral."

Mogi notices that Near's hand has stopped in mid-air, still holding a card, at the mention of L.

"Did you know L?"

Near nods.

"I did. I am L's successor".


	3. Chapter 3

"Maaaaatttt..." Mello whines, stomping his foot in a childish manner.

"What?"

"I'm dying here. PLEASE can we go to the chocolate shop?"

"You've ran out of chocolate already?"

"Yeah.." Mello looks at the ground.

"I gave you ten bars an hour ago."

"And..?"

Matt sighs, rapidly pressing buttons on his xBox controller.

"You'll have to wait. I'm just about to beat the boss and- "

The screen goes black.

"What the- ?" Matt blinks at the screen, not quite sure what had just happened. Lifting his gaze, he sees Mello standing beside the TV, the HDMI cable dangling from his fingers.

"MELLO!"

"Yes?"

"You killed my game!" Matt jumps up, waving his arms dramatically.

"That I did."

"You bastard!"

Mello smirks, waving the cable idly.

"It's not like you haven't completed that game twenty times already."

"That's not the point!" Matt exclaims, lunging for the cable but ends up crashing into a wall as Mello merely steps to the side.

"No need to be violent."

"We're definitely NOT going to the chocolate shop now." Matt mumbles from where he is sprawled on the floor. He brings his hand up to where his face collided with the wall and groans.

Mello's face contorts into a look of pure horror. He frantically plugs the HDMI cable back in, peels Matt from the floor and apologises over and over and over, his hands clasped as if in prayer.

"I don't see why you can't just go by yourself." Matt sighs, crossing his arms across his striped t-shirt.

"Because the guy there always mistakes me for a girl and I need you to keep me from ripping his head off!"

"Good point. But, still. I'm not going now."

"WHAT!? B-But I NEED you!"

"You brought this upon yourself. Go raid the chocolate vault downstairs. Even I know that reinforced steel can't stop you from getting to your chocolate."

"..."

"Mello..?"

"I've already raided the chocolate vault. I've eaten it all."

Matt blinks in disbelief at his best friend, who is looking at the floor guiltily.

"A-All 296 bars!?"

"All of it."

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?"

"I have needs.." Mello mutters, fidgeting uncomfortably .

Matt sighs and runs his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"You have serious problems. Fine! Come on." He starts toward the door.

"YAY!"

Matt stops in his tracks.

"D-Did you just say 'yay' ?"

"I can't believe that word just came out of my mouth... " Mello has his hands slammed across his lips.

"As I said. PROBLEMS!"

Matt thrusts open the door and almost walks straight into Light.

"Off to the chocolate shop. Mello ate all the chocolate in the place. Punish me later." He says, pushing past Roger and the task force, Mello following him.

Light watches as the two boys stride down the hallway, around the corner and out of sight.

He returns his gaze to the men in front of him.

"Just take your suitcase inside. Leave it on the spare bed." Roger instructs Matsuda and he does as told. He places the beaten, brown leather weekend bag on the spare bed then walks back to the group, tripping on a game controller as he goes.

"Okay, Room 3. Who is staying here?"

"We are." Aizawa replies, gesturing to Soichiro, Light and himself.

Roger nods, placing his withered hand on the doorknob, ready to open the door when Light speaks up.

"What's with this room? I mean, it seems like you think it's precious or something."

"It is.. In a way." Roger stares at Light, an expression on his crooked features that even Light can't interpret.

After a moment of silence, the task force begin to get slightly impatient.

"Well?" Aizawa says, furrowing his brow in exasperation.

"What is so special?"

Roger doesn't respond, just opens the door.

"This... This is L's room."


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that why you didn't want us staying in here?" Light asks the elderly man, looking around the room. It's much different to what he'd have expected.

"Yes. L and his roommate stayed here until L was...well..." Roger trails off, he begins to look slightly uncomfortable.

"Until L was what?" Light presses. He doesn't know what it is but there's something inside him that needs to know the answer.

"Light!" Soichiro says sharply, reminding the teen that his father is still amongst them.

"I don't think that's appropriate right now."

"Sorry, dad."

Soichiro nods and walks past his son and into the room.

Roger stands by the doorway as Aizawa, Matsuda and Light enter the room, gazing at the walls and raising their eyebrows at the contrast between the two sides of the room.

Directly facing the door, a large window provides a good view of the gardens where a few children can be seen hanging around. Light can see Matt and that blonde-kid-with-the-weird-clothes crossing the grounds and exiting through the large iron gates.

The right side of the room is painted a navy blue and has various band posters adorning the walls. T-shirts, jeans and hoodies are strewn over the bed frame and a grey chair which sits beside a wooden desk as if casually thrown there. A laptop sits atop the desk. The duvet on the bed is messed up and clearly, looks slept in.

A couple of photos are pinned to the wall above the desk and laptop. Light moves to look at them. One is of L and another boy with sandy blonde hair. They are both smiling widely and Light notices the bottle of beer that L clutches in the hand which isn't around the other boy's shoulders. Light snorts slightly at that. He'd never taken L to be the 'drinking' type. The other boy has a cigarette between his lips and smoke can be seen floating from the end of the burning stick.

Another picture is of a boy which Light first takes to be L but upon closer inspection, Light can see that this boy is different. This one has scarlet red eyes and he is slightly taller than L. A jar of strawberry jam is held in place in the boy's palm by his spindly fingers. He isn't smiling, possibly because he doesn't realise that the picture is being taken but maybe, he just can't be bothered to.

The last picture is of a girl. She is wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a blue hoodie with a white racer-back beneath. A gold necklace shines against the flash of the camera. She also holds a bottle of beer in her right hand. Her hair -bright red in colour- seems to glow against the dark night sky. She is looking down, a smile on her face, one arm in the air and the other stuck out to her side, in some crazy pose.

The other side of the room is painted a light brown, slightly darker than beige. The inner wall is lined with blue wallpaper with a brown chandelier pattern. All the walls are covered in pictures, trinkets, posters and other things, making the wall look like a massive collage. Mini chinese lanterns in different colours, strung together to make fairy-lights, hang from the ceiling against the wall. A keyboard sits in the corner, a guitar leaning against it and a large stack of paper sits atop a small coffee table beside the instruments.

Matsuda approaches the papers, seeing that they are actually sorted into files upon looking closer.

Picking one up, he flips it open and multiple papers fall to the floor. Matsuda bends down and examines one.

It's a song, he realises. It's in English but there's no doubt that it's a song.

Now, Matsuda's English isn't the best but he can decipher most words.

He scans the song's title.

"Diary of Jane.." He mumbles as the words slowly begin to make sense. Suddenly, Matsuda has the overwhelming urge to hear what this song is meant to sound like. Maybe, perhaps, he'll be able to listen to it before his visit is over. He replaces the song back into its folder and replaces it on top of the pile.


	5. Chapter 5

Roger leaves the three men alone to unpack, taking Matsuda with him. At first, the young detective had been reluctant to go but at the mention of a chocolate milkshake, he'd happily followed Roger from the room.

"Been years since I slept in a bunk bed.." Aizawa says to no-one in particular, looking around the room. He scans the walls, the floor, the furniture.

"This certainly isn't what I expected L's bedroom to be like."

"I wasn't expecting to actually be staying in L's room to start with." Soichiro replies, a small smile on his lips.

Light doesn't say anything, just continues looking at the three pictures clumsily pinned to the wall.

"I wonder who these people are.." Light says, glancing up at Aizawa and Soichiro before returning his gaze to the photographs.

"Who..?" Soichiro walks towards where his son is standing, Aizawa following behind.

They both stare at the pictures, Aizawa actually cracking a smile and Soichiro letting out a soft chuckle.

"Well, maybe.." Soichiro gently unpins one of the pictures from the wall, careful not to rip or damage it.

Flipping it over in his hand, Soichiro reads out the spidery writing on the back.

"A, L. Bonfire night 2000."

"What about this one?" Light says, handing his father the picture of the girl which he had removed from its position on the blue-painted wall.

Soichiro places the picture back on the wall, pushing the pin back into the small hole before examining the one which Light had just handed him.

"S."

"Is that all it says?"

"Yes. That's it." Soichiro replaces the photo and steps back.

"Perhaps we shouldn't be gong through L's things. We should be respectful, if anything. I mean, the man died well before his time."

"Exactly, so he can't stop us. I've always wondered about L. About his past and the like."

"Aizawa!" Soichiro replies sharply, giving his colleague a death glare.

"The man died for this case, remember that. I doubt he'd appreciate us rummaging through his things."

Whilst making this speech, Soichiro notices that Light has already booted up the laptop and is currently attempting to crack the password. After a few moments of careful thinking, Light types something in.

The laptop pings and the desktop flashes up.

"First try!" Light congratulates himself.

"What was it?" Aizawa asks.

"Strawberry."


	6. Chapter 6

Light awakes to the sound of excited screaming coming from downstairs. Checking the clock on L's bedside table, he sees that it's only 6 and that nobody should be awake at this ungodly hour.

Dragging himself up, he throws a t-shirt on over his head and pads downstairs to see what the commotion is about.

The night before, when he'd cracked L's laptop, Light had been overjoyed. He was finally going to be able to learn all of the detective's little secrets. His father had then taken it upon himself to inform Roger of this and have him confiscate the laptop immediately, much to Light's irritation. Roger had glared at him like it was the worst thing to have ever been committed by anyone in the history of the world. Ever.

Light rubs his eyes tiredly as he descends the stairs and follows the children's excited chattering to what seems to be a living room.

"Light!" Roger exclaims, smiling widely, seemingly having forgotten about the laptop incident.

Light doesn't say anything, he can't be bothered to. He just looks at Roger and raises an eyebrow.

"Roger!," a girl with long blonde hair down to her waist tugs Roger's sleeve.

"It's about to come on!"

"Alright alright, Truth. I'm coming." Roger pats the girl's head and she rushes off back to where the group of children are crowded around a small television.

Light watches the TV curiously, Roger standing beside him with his hands behind his back. It appears to be some sort of morning talk show.

"This morning on Rise and Shine TV, we have a special guest!" The female host smiles, looking way too cheery for being up at 6.

"She says she has two very important announcements. So, give it up for, Secret!"

The children cheer along with the cast and audience of the talk show.

"Who's Secret?" Light asks Roger, glancing at the old man before returning his gaze to the TV.

"She is a girl who used to live here. Along with L, she is one of the children's idols. They look up to her, much as they did to L."

A girl walks onstage, bright red hair falling down to her waist and pulled to one side. Big brown eyes shine with either happiness or tears, Light can't tell. She wears a short, bodycon dress - black on top with a gold sequin skirt. A pair of black wedge heels are on her feet.

'She's beautiful.. And if she used to live here, she must be rather intelligent..' Light thinks as he watches.

She walks towards the host and shakes her hand politely. The host leads her back towards a red couch where they both sit down.

"So, we've heard you have some very important announcements to make? Are they to do with your 'All Around The World Tour'?"

Secret sighs deeply before raising her eyes from the ground to the camera.

"You can say that."

"Really? What are they?" The host smiles widely.

"They're not something to be happy about so, please, stop smiling so much."

The host's face immediately drops but she quickly regains her composure, though, not as happy as she once was.

"As I'm sure Lorraine here has already mentioned, I have two extremely important announcements to share with you all." Secret fiddles with the two gold bracelets around her wrists before speaking again.

"The first is that, I am cancelling my New York and Miami concerts."

The crowd gasps.

"Why?!" Lorraine - the host - asks, blinking in shock.

"A good reason, I promise. All other dates are still on and nothing has been changed or altered. I just, can't do New York and Miami anymore. That brings me on to my second announcement."

The audience is silent, listening intently to the small girl in front of them.

"And that is that my best friend has just... " Secret pauses, looking as if she's about to burst into tears.

"He.. He passed away two days ago. I just found out yesterday and... I discovered that he was murdered."

The room gasps again, some members of the audience holding their hands to their mouths in shock.

"Do you know who is behind the murder?" Lorraine asks.

"Yes, I do." Secret nods, continuing to play with her bracelets.

"It was Kira."

Lorraine giggles slightly and Secret glares at her with a look that says if-you-laugh-again-I'll-rip-your-face-off. Lorraine stops laughing immediately and instead asks questions.

"But, doesn't Kira only kill criminals? What possible reason could he have for killing your friend?"

Secret's face has turned to stone, scowling at Lorraine. If looks could kill, Lorraine would be cold and ridged on the ground.

"R-Remember when those FBI agents got killed in Japan? They were investigating Kira and he killed them? Well, my friend was also investigating Kira. He..he was literally seconds away from solving the entire case when.. When Kira killed him!"

This is the moment when Light realises that Secret is talking about L.

'L was her best friend.. She's the girl in that photograph.. She's L's roommate!? Oh God..'

"That's why I'm cancelling NY and Miami. I'm returning home to England to attend his funeral. I-I need some time to grieve for him.."

With that, Secret stands up and strides from the set, leaving a stunned Lorraine and audience behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Matt, right?"

Matt looks up from his DS - where he has just about defeated the Pokémon League - and stares at Light.

"Yes?"

"What's the deal with Room 1? Roger seems like he doesn't even want anyone near it.."

At this, Matt visibly stiffens. He stays silent, pressing Close Combat on his DS screen and watching as the opponent is obliterated. He realises that Light is still staring him, his gaze boring into the side of his head.

"Room 1.. Well.." Matt begins, struggling. He doesn't really want to tell Light of all people but, there's no escape.

"Room 1 is where A and B stayed."

Light's mind flashes back to the photos pinned to L's wall. The L duplicate and the sandy-blonde kid with the cigarette.

"And that's why Roger doesn't want us staying there? What were so special about those kids?" Light raises an eyebrow.

"It's not that.. A and B well.. Something happened in that room.."

Light stays quiet, waiting for Matt to go on.

"A... Did something. Something kinda bad. Roger doesn't let anyone in that room because it reminds him of what A did."

"What did he do? Was it that bad?"

"Yes. It was that bad.. Wait, why am I even telling you this?"

With that, Matt stands up from the couch and strides from the front room. As soon as he's out of Light's line of vision, he sighs, letting his shoulders sag. 'Wow, that was close. Jesus, I can't let Light know about B or he'll kill him! Can't have that on my head..'

/\/\/\/\

Secret arrives later that day and Light watches, along with the other members of the Task Force, from the second floor window as she steps from the taxi and Roger greets her with a hug. She has her hair bundles up into a messy bun on top of her head and she is wearing a loose-fitting top - paisley patterned - with a pair of skinnies and black ankle boots.

The taxi driver retrieves her bag from the boot and hands it to her with a smile. Thanking him, she follows Roger back inside of Wammy's. Light and the others descend the stairs with the others to greet her. When they arrive, they see that Near, Mello and Matt are already there. When she catches sight of them, her entire face lights up and, dumping her bag by the door, she envelopes them, one by one, in a hug. First Matt, then Mello, then Near.

"I missed you all so much!" She exclaims, ruffling Near's hair.

She doesn't seem to notice the Task Force until she comes to the bottom of the staircase, Roger having handed her bag. The boys follow close behind her.

She looks up at the five men with those wide eyes, studying them closely.

"I take it you're here for L's funeral." She eventually says, still watching them.

"Yes, actually. My name is- "

"Yagami Soichiro. I know. I know who all of you are."

The Task Force blink in disbelief.

"How?" Matsuda says, having though of nothing else to fill the silence.

"L informed me of you all.

Secret proceeds to climb the stairs, stopping when she reaches Light. Keeping a straight face she says something which shakes the entire team.

"Hi, Kira."

She pushes past Light and climbs to the top of the stairs, turns then continues on down the corridor to Room 3.

The three boys follow, disappearing into their own rooms, Near first, then Mello and Matt. The task force stand stock still. Well, they hadn't been expecting that. Quickly, they rush back to Room 3, set on interrogating this girl on how she knew of Light being the prime suspect of the infamous Kira case.

When they get there, however, Secret is nowhere to be found. Only her bag, sitting on her bed, is the clue that she was ever there at all. Suddenly, Light realises something. Leaving Room 3, he slowly approaches Room 1, placing his hand on the doorknob. Soichiro and Aizawa watch Light as he opens the door then vanishes inside.

What Light finds is slightly unexpected to say the least. Secret, sitting with her legs crossed, on one of the single beds. She's staring off into the space, as if daydreaming. She doesn't seem to notice Light's presence. He scans the room, a stool sits in the middle of the room, a scrap of paper on the floor.

Walking across the room to get a better view of the paper, Light reads the words constructed of capital letters.

'I AM NOT L'

Glancing up at the rafters, Light notices a scrap of what used to be rope, knotted around the wooden beam. Then it all fit together. Light stumbles back, knocking into the doorframe, jolting Secret from her dreams.

She turns her head towards him and stares at him in shock.

"What are you doing in here?" She makes no move to stand up or force him to leave, just sits there.

"I-I noticed the door ajar and came to see what was going on."

"I closed the door properly. Don't lie to me, Yagami. You're horrible at it."

Light doesn't know what to say. This girl, this strange girl who seems to know everything, he doesn't know what to say to possibly let him win this round.

Sighing, Light admits defeat.

"Yes, fine. I noticed that you weren't in Room 3 so I figured you'd probably be in here. I know you lived here when the kids who stayed in here did."

Standing up, Secret crosses the room and stares out the window.

"Do you know what happened in here? Has anyone told you why Roger doesn't like anyone in this room?"

"Not really. I have a theory but I don't know if it's right."

"What is it?" Secret looks over her shoulder, her eyes, ringed with black eyeliner, narrow.

"D-Did someone commit suicide in here?" Light sees no way out of this situation other than telling Secret what she wants to know.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Secret continues to stare at him.

"Well.. The stool and the rope that's hanging from the beam and the..erm.. The paper on the floor."

Secret doesn't say anything, highlighting to Light that he is, in fact, correct.

"Matt also said something about a kid called, A? He said that he did something terrible in here and that Roger doesn't want anyone in this room because it reminds him of it."

Secret stays silent.

"Why?" Light questions.

"Hmm?"

"Why did he do it? Wasn't he happy?"

Secret swivels round and glares at Light. She folds her arms across her chest.

"Of course he was happy. He was very happy. It was only towards the end.."

"Then why did he do it?"

"Why do you want to know!?"

"I just- "

"It's none of your business why A hung himself! He just did, got it!?"

'_She's becoming hysterical. Either from grief or she's just plain crazy.._'

Light nods.


End file.
